


the last [prince lotor]

by potatingpotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him but I also want him to suffer, Introspection, this has been sitting on my drafts for a loooooong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: You’re not his first love.It’s a thought that keeps coming back to him late at night, when he finally finishes his paperwork and the silence around him seems to swallow noise whole.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	the last [prince lotor]

_ You’re not his first love. _

It’s a thought that keeps coming back to him late at night, when he finally finishes his paperwork and the silence around him seems to swallow noise whole. 

It comes back to him as he watches you sleep, curled around a pillow that’s meant to be him. He observes the way your chest rises and falls, the movement almost lulling him to sleep every time. 

It couldn’t be helped, he thinks, when he finally can’t resist the temptation of stroking your hair; can’t help the delight he feels when you snuggle closer to his touch. 

His mind wanders; he’s been alive for thousands of years while you’ve barely existed. He tries not to dwell on how unfair it is, how he probably has a few millennia left and then some while your decades will pass by like a blink of an eye. 

But despite his efforts not to fall into despair at how soon you’ll be taken away from him, it’s hard not to when your hair starts graying, when your joints start aching, when he sees how little it takes to tire you out. 

(How bittersweet it is that you are still the most exquisite creature he has ever beheld, even then.)

And before he knows it, before he can truly come to terms with how little time he has left with you, you fall ill with something even all the technology in the universe can’t fix. He knows  _ exactly  _ what can cure you, but yet you refuse. He’s not sure if he admires you or resents you for it. 

(He puts on a brave face for you, smiles like everything is normal but really he’s cursing the universe, or fate, or whatever for being so goddamn  _ cruel. _ )

Again, before he can make up his mind, time shows no mercy on him; now he looks at you as you lie on your deathbed. 

He watches your chest rise and fall, each time wishing there would still be a next. As he does, he remembers an old thought. 

_ You’re not his first love. _

But as you take your last breath, he realizes you are the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish this because I'm watching Voltron to finally finish it (two years after the finale lmao). hope the fandom isn't dead yet.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! tell me if this made you sad. (o･ω･o)


End file.
